Fear Of Lossing YOU
by aDITYA rAJAT fan
Summary: set after Maut ka Chakkarvyuh...


Set after **M** **aut ka chakkarview**

please r and r...

After completing all formalities of the case , Daya rushed to the hospital. First he meet the doctor who examined him and said that his injuries will be heal soon He also adviced him to walk less or slowly and not to drive atleast for one week. After his check up Daya move towards Abhijeet's room.

he was just entering in when he heard.

sir ... me bilkul theek hun ab..agar discharge mil jata to...

Dr. Salunkhey: arey yaar tum thora araam kar lo ge to.. tumhara wazan thori na barh jaye ga...or..

Acp sir: Salunkhey theek keh raha hai abhijeet... tumhe araam karna chahiye.

per sir...

just then Daya entered. Acp sir saw him and said.

daya tum..,.. doctor ke pass se ho ke aye ho keh nahi..?

g sir...(and he told him all).

Doctor Salunkey said amazingly: or tum ye sab. kar pao ge..ye driving na karna or uchal kood.

Before Daya can reply, Abhijeet said. arey doctor dahab aap fikaar maat kijiye.. me hoon na. me karwaun ga .is se ye sab..

Acp sir : Salunkhey dekh to zara ye sab kon bol raha hai... jo abhi khud...

But he has to stooped because of doctor's arrival.

Doctor checked Abhijeet and said: he is much better now...bas thori weakness hai.. suraang mein itni dair baghair khaye piye rehney ki wajah se.. or in ki shoulder injury jo hai. wo bhi dheerey dheery theek ho jaye gi.. or..

But Daya asked impatiently: kia Abhijeet ghar ja saktey hain... matlab inhe discharge.

Doctor was hesitant in replying, so Daya said

doctor me pura dihaan rakhun ga...

Doctor: dekhiye... in ko proper care ki zarurat hai.. aap khud bhi abhi puri tarha theek nahi hain to... i suggest ke inhein yahin rehne dein.. or aap bhi ja ker aaram...

doctor please aap...

Doctor surrendering: ok.. jesa aap theek samjhein... me discharge papers ready karwata hun.

Acp sir and Doctor Salunkhey gave an unbelievable look to Daya. Daya lowered his gaze.

Acp sir said frustratingly: tu ne sahi kaha tha Salunkhey... in dono ko to bhagwaan bhi nahi samjha sakta...

I m sorry sir...

In this whole scene , Abhijeet was playing the role of silent listner, he was only observing Daya. he was looking restless and Abhijeet was sure about that, this restlessness is not because he is in hospital, but some other thing.

Acp sir pat Daya's shoulder: khayal rakhna dono apna... or muje agar tum dono.. aik haftey se pehle beauru ke aas pass bhi nazar aye... to khaair nahi ..dono ki..

Duo smiled sheepishly.

Dr . Salunkhey teased Abhijeet... ab ho jao khush...tumhe yahan nahi rehna ho ga..bacha liya tumharey bhai ne tumhe..

Abhijeet just smiled And oldie Duo went from there.

..

.

Duo reached home.

Daya said: boss tum room mein jao. me dinner..

nahi daya... kuch bhi khaney ka man nahi hai yaar...

per tumhe dawai..

acha chal. aik kaam karta hun.. juice le ke dawai le leta hun.

And he moved forward, but it is evident from his irregular footsteps that he is feeling weak. So Dayd said.

tum room mein ja kar.. fresh ho. me juice le ke aata hun...

Abhijeet didnt protest and went to his room.

..

..

Abhijeet was resting in his room. he was lying with closed eyes attaching his head tothe bed rest. He is feeling much better after taking a quick shower. But his mind was stuck in Daya's behavior.

pehle to aise kabhi nahi kiya...me discharge mangu... or sahab itni asani se maan jaein..nahi iuch to hai..

then he feels someone's stare on him, so he opened his eyes and saw Daya staring at him. He frowned but daya didnt notice.

He softly called: Daya...

daya came out of his thoughts with a jerk.

Ha...han... boss...

Kia kiun dekh raha hai...?

wo kuch nahi... han ye...ye juice.. laya tha tumhare liye..

And he turned to side table for picking up the glass. When he heard.

Daya...(the softness in his voice.. Daya closed his eyes for a second and then turned)

idher aa ke baith..

per ye juice..

kaha na idher aa pehle...

Daya obediently sat on bed, but still not looking at Abhijeet only staring at his own hands. Abhijeet also sat up.

Abey ghoor mat apne hathon ko.. agar kharab ho gaye to... criminals ke moo se piano kon bajaye ga...

Daya smiled in embarrassment: Kia Boss tum bhi...

then again looking lost. Abhijeet pat his cheek : kia baat hai han... kab se notice kar raha hun... pareshan hai tu...

na.. nahi boss...tumhe ghalat fehmi hui ho gi...

And he started looking down.

Abhijeet: tumhe lagta hai ke tum mujh se kuch chupa saktey ho...?

Daya shook his head negatively.

to phir...

Daya started looking at some non specific point. And said.

Aaj jab tum us paani ke bahao mein... door hotey chaley ja rahey they.. to muje... muje laga ke... ye paani.. phir se mujh se kuch cheen le ga... jese aaj se do saal pehle chenney wala tha...

He just closed his eyes as these two scenes revolving in his mind simultaneouly. one is of few hours before and the other one is of two years back at **Satara**...

Abhijeet pressed his palms and he continued.

muje laga.. mere dil mein jo daar do saal pehle se baitha hai... wo sach ho gaya...

Abhijeet try to relax him with: arey yaar aisa kuch hua to nahi na...

Daya still stuck at the same point

pata hai Abhi... jab hum us surang mein tumhe dhoondh rahey they na... to me itna tensed tha ke... dil kar raha tha. koi magic stick laun... or tumhe apney saamney khara kar dun..

he stopped and Abhijeet wipe the sweat from his forehead .

Daya continued:me tumhe... itni awazein de raha tha.. lekin tum ne nahi suna. to muje aik pal ko to laga jese ab me tumhe kabhi.

And he could not continue further.

Abhijeet also shivered because his own thought ran in his mind. **lagta hai.. is baar bina miley hi jana parey ga...**

He wiped Daya's tears.

and he continued, but this time in bit angry manner.

or.. jab tum miley. to kia kaha,,.. aram karna hai... huh.. aram.. yahan sab... itney pareshaan hain... or in ko araam karna hai...

Abhijeet smiled: kiun ke muje ye yaqeen tha ke mera jo kaam adhura reh gaya hai.. wo tu zarur pura kare ga... is liye me ne soch ke..

Daya glared him angrily but smiled and then turned and give him a glass of juice he hold it.

After drinking juice Abhijeet said: wese ye hero banney ka bukhaar... kab utrey ga sahab ka...?

me to humesha se hi hero hun.. bukhar to tumhe aata hai kabhi kabhi...jese aaj se kuch time pehle aya tha.. jo jadoo dikhaney ke liye van mein ja ke band ho gaye they...

Abhijeet glared and said:

nai.. tu muje bata...jab bomb ko diffuse karna ata nahi to try kiun kiya...ye tu ne ye socha tha ke. bomb bhi.. tere is hath waley piano se dar jaye ga. or phatey ga nahi...

Daya tried to speak but Abhijeet didnt give him a chance.

or to or... jab wo phata nahi... to sahab usey le ke bhaag gaye.. wo bhi bike pe... han han.. super hero jo ho...takleef to hoti nahi... to chahey... bike chalao... ya criminals ko maaro... kuch bhi karo. tumhari is taang pe to koi asar parna nahi tha... lohey ki jo hai... haina.?

Abhijeet stopped to took a breath. and Daya took a chance.

arey yaar tum bekaar mein daar rahey ho...muje kuch..

Abhijeet cut him: han han.. sahab.. to roz yoga ke liye aise hi sans rok lete hain. to sab ko to pata hona chahiye is baat ka...

Daya said unintentionally: arey ye to aadat hai ab... yahan to kuch seconds ko saans na le paya. lekin us rocky case mein to mar hi...

And he stooped because of a shout.

Dayaa...

Daya slapped himself mentally: **o no... ab to ho gaya kaam.. GOD please help me...**

Abhijeet about to continue his scolding session, when he heard.

ahhh. mera paiyer(foot)

Abhijeet stop for a second but then he observed daya's expressions care fully which are clearly telling that Daya is doing all this drama just to save himself from his scolds.

So he stood up and called Daya in strict voice.

Daya... tu agar agley do minute ke ander mere kamrey se nahi gaya na.. to me sach bata raha hun.. teri ye dusri taang bhi tor dun ga...

Daya did his last try.

Ahhh... Abhi...(rubbing his leg)

Tere pass ab sirf aik minute bacha hai Daya..

Seeing his all plans getting failed, Daya decided to skip from the scene otherwise he will be in great trouble. So he stood up and moved forward. with fast steps.

Abhijeet just shook his head in disappointment and turned to pic his cell phone, when he heard.

Ahh.. ouch..

This time he turned with a jerk and found Daya holding his leg with one hand and from other he was trying to grab the door. Abhijeet ran forward ignoring his shoulder pain and hold daya from his arms.

kia Daya tu bhi.. chal idhar aa.

and made him sit on bed. And sat in front of him.

dihaan se nahi chal sakta tha.. han... race lagani thi kia... jo aise bhag raha tha...

tu.. tum ne hi to kaha tha... ke... do.. do.. minute ke ander..ahhh...

Abhijeet pat his head: hey bhagwaan... saarey anakhoe or ajeeb piece aap ne mere hi pass bhej diye...

then said to daya who was still giving painful expressions.

tu yahan aaram se lait,... me aata hun...

And he moved out When he came back he found daya lying with closed eyes pain was still visible on his face. Abhijeet silently sat on his leg side and opened his bandage with care and started applying balm on his leg. With his touch Daya opened his eyes and try to sit.

arey boss tum ye...

chup chap laita reh tu...(in commanding voice)

After finishing his work , Abhijeet said: ab baith saktey ho..

And he help him He was going when Daya stop him with : Boss...

Abhijeet sat on bed with : han bol...

Daya: me sach mein bahut daar gaya tha yaar...

daar to me bhi bohat gaya tha yaar... pehli baar daar laga...

Daya lied on bed considering Abhijeet's legs as pillow. Abhijeet ruffled his hairs.

Daya said in scared tone: sach mein Abhi. agar kabhi tumhe khona parey na yaar... to shayad me bhi...

Daya...(in painful voice)

Daya continued: Abhi. agar kabhi aisa waqt aya ke hum mein se kisi aik ko jana parey doosrey ke bina...to hum kia karein ge boss...

hum bagwan se kahein ge ke... humein roz.. das minute de...aik doosrey se baat karney ke liye...(then change his tone) waise mere liye to ye das minute bohat kam han ge na... kiun ke teri harkatein hi aisi hain... ke das minute mein to samjh aaein gi nai...

boss tum..

acha chal... ab apna ye itna bara moo or ye ankhein band kar. so ja ...

Daya closed his eyes, then again opened

boss tum medicines...

are han ... baba. ye dekh pass mein hi rakhi hain.. tu soja me le lun ga...

Daya smiled and closed his eyes then

boss...

ab kia hai mere baap..?

good night...

good night.. chal ab so ja.. nahi to good morning hi na ho jaye kahin...

Daya closed his eyes and slept with relaxed smile on his face.

Abhijeet saw his relaxed face and thinks.

aaj bohat dino baad apney ander chupe huey Abhijeet se milna hua mera us surang mein...aaj me ne jana ke i am a normal human being muje bhi dar lag sakta hai... aaj pata laga.. wo Senior Inspector Abhijeet jis ke naam se criminals dartey hain.. wo to khud hi itna darpak...nahi shayad.. har insaan hi ander se darpok hota hai...or jab baat kisi apney ko khoney ki ho tab to.. ye daar or bhi khul ker saamney aata hai...wohi daar Daya ko bhi laga ho ga aaj...agar sach mein kabhi aisa hua to.

He just close his eyes resting his head on back rest waiting for Daya's sound sleep so he can take medicines.

Its not that he is afraid of death or dont know the risk of his duty. he exactly know that any thing can happen any where any time and ya... with every one.. _**with every one...**_ But still he is afraid of losing his relation . Because he is a normal human being not a super hero ...not belongs to any other planet.

 ** _The biggest fear of life is to lose any of your precious relation..._**

end of os..

sorry for taking time...

please r and r...

bye tc

shzk(zehra)


End file.
